1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paver material containment systems and, in particular, to a containment system formed of a plurality of interlocked prefabricated concrete sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical manner of containment when setting mortarless pavers (interlocked pavers) or sandset brick has been to first pour a concrete curb. This is accomplished by first excavating the area, constructing the concrete forms, pouring the concrete and then removing the forms. Each step in the process typically takes one day, the process thus requiring a minimum of three days to construct the concrete curb. The costs per square foot of construction is thus relatively high on small installations. The installation also may require the use of a skilled tradesperson to form the curb, further increasing the cost of installation.
A number of interlocked curb systems have been disclosed in the prior art. Typical of prior art systems are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 696,792 to Bedell which discloses a concrete curbstone molded in sections, each section having end projections and recesses, the projections of one end entering the recesses of the end of the adjacent curbstone; U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,861 to Lines which discloses a concrete curbing system having precast concrete sections, adjacent sections being coupled together by positioning a key member in recesses formed in the ends of adjacent sections, the sections having various forms, including semi-circular and straight forms; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,412 to Boyd et al. which discloses a combined curb and gutter system for roadways using precast concrete sections each having male and female interlocking joints at their ends, the design of the interlocking joints preventing separation of the curbing caused by various conditions and forces which tend to rupture and dislocate the masonry. Other patents disclosing interlocked or interconnected curb sections include U.S. Pat. No. 722,580 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,187 to Stelling; U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,954 to Ansgariusson; U.S. Pat. No. 775,791 to Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,433 to Maher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,829 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 739,854 to Gest; U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,596 to Hendrix; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,344 to Gaudelli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,099 to Cova et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,501 to Brown; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,664 to Dargento.
Although the aforementioned patents disclose various techniques to prevent the interlocked sections from separating, the prior art systems do not provide completely satisfactory results, particularly since the ends of the interlocked sections require both male and female elements, increasing the fabrication cost of the section while decreasing the structural strength thereof. Further, the disclosed systems are not fully adaptable to the specific requirements of paver containment systems which require both underground and surface installation capabilities. What is thus desired is to provide a paver containment system comprised of precast, interlocking concrete sections wherein the interconnected sections are particularly resistant to longitudinal and rotational forces which would otherwise tend to separate the sections.